The present invention relates generally to medical devices, methods and materials, and in certain aspects to medical grafts, delivery implements for medical grafts, combinations thereof, and methods for preparation and use thereof.
Many medical procedures require the treatment of a tissue defect in a patient, for example the defect can be either created surgically or present due to injury or disease. Examples occur in the removal of tonsils from patients, which leaves a surgical defect in the region of the resected tonsil and associated tissue. Such defects may be left uncovered to heal, potentially with the aid of sutures to gather and close the defect. In certain practices, such defects are treated with a graft material that is applied to the defect and secured in place, e.g. by sutures.
While some work has been done in this area, needs exist for improved and/or alternative grafting devices, graft delivery implements, and associated methods. Certain aspects of the present invention are addressed to these needs.